Universe
A universe is a term used by the Smash Flash. community to collectively refer to all the particular characters, stages, items and other properties appearing in the fighting games that are thematically featured in another game franchise. Main universes These are the video game series and franchises that the Super Smash Flash. games classify as major enough that they assign each franchise its own unique "universe icon or symbol" (they only appear in Super Smash Flash 2) that appears with characters and stages belonging to that franchise. These franchises generally have characters, stages, items, and other properties that all appear in Smash Flash. games as part of their primary content. However, the minimum requirement for an icon is to contribute one stage or one character to the games. *'The [[Super Smash Bros. (universe)|''Super Smash Bros. universe]]: This represents the Smash Bros. games themselves and accompanies all appearances of characters and stages that are thematically original to the fighting games themselves. Many original characters have been introduced here, but none thus far have been actually playable, with most serving as enemies and bosses in single-player content. The universe symbol seen here is also used as a "placeholder" by the games to indicate a minor universe without its own symbol. The bosses Master Hand and Crazy Hand are from this universe. *'The [[Mario (universe)|''Mario universe]]: Nintendo's flagship video game franchise. The company mascot at the head of this multi-genre series, Mario, is a primary playable character in Smash Flash. games, and has been accompanied by his brother Luigi, the Mushroom Kingdom princess Peach, the villainous king of the koopas Bowser, the dinosaur Yoshi, the gorilla Donkey Kong, and the bellicose anti-hero Wario as playable characters that heavily identify with Mario. The Mario universe is so expansive, that the last three characters are considered stars of their own sub-universes: the Yoshi universe, the Donkey Kong universe, and the Wario universe. *'The [[Yoshi (universe)|''Yoshi universe]]: Based on the more colorful and saccharine subset of Mario video games starring the dinosaur Yoshi, who is the main (and thus far only) playable character. Several properties seen in Mario games can be identified as strictly belonging to this universe instead of the Mario universe. *'The [[Donkey Kong (universe)|''Donkey Kong universe]]: A franchise from which Mario games were partially spun-off. The direction of British company Rareware, focusing on Donkey Kong and his many simian relatives and reptilian nemeses. Donkey Kong himself and his monkey-like nephew Diddy Kong are playable characters. *'The [[Wario (universe)|''Wario universe]]: A sub-series of Mario games whose main character is Mario's ill-mannered and nefarious anti-hero counterpart, Wario. The games in this series are either platforming titles or (more prominently) micro-game collections, and Wario as he appears in both of these two genres of games within his series is the one playable character. *''The Legend of Zelda'' universe: A series of adventure titles portraying several incarnations and continuities of its main characters, primarily the young hylain hero Link and the eponymous princess Zelda. These 2, as well as Zelda's ninja-like alter-ego Sheik, are playable characters. *'The [[Metroid (universe)|''Metroid universe]]: A science fiction series in either the side-scrolling platforming or the first-person adventure genres. The series' silent protagonist, female bounty hunter Samus Aran clad in a versatile power suit (as well as without it in an alternative guise known as Zero Suit Samus) is the primary playable character. In Flash 2, Ridley also appears as an Assist Trophy. *'The [[Kirby (universe)|''Kirby universe]]: The game franchise headed by Masahiro Sakurai prior to and alongside his directorial involvement in his Smash Bros. series. The titular pink spherical hero Kirby and his menacing rival Meta Knight, have been featured as playable characters. *'The [[Star Fox (universe)|''Star Fox universe]]: A series of space shooting games that got its start as among the first games to popularize 3D polygonal graphics in the Super Nintendo era. All the games characters are anthropomorphic animals. The de facto leader of the "Star Fox" team Fox McCloud and ace wing man Falco Lombardi are playable characters. *'The [[Pokémon (universe)|''Pokémon universe]]: One of video gaming's most lucrative franchises, this multi-genre franchise emphasizes handheld role-playing games that focus on the training and battling of nearly five hundred distinctive species of creatures called Pokémon, from which the series derives its name. Playable characters consist of electric mouse mascot Pikachu, the hypnotic pink puffball Jigglypuff and psychic humanoid Mewtwo. Beacuse of the Poké Balls', Pokémon is the most heavily represented universe. *'The [[F-Zero (universe)|''F-Zero universe]]: A futuristic racing game series featuring anti-gravity racing machines that zoom at extremely fast and intense speeds, with game play emphasizing speed boosts, cornering, and physically ramming each other's machines to lower life meters. The superhero-like bounty hunter Captain Falcon serves as the most recognizable racer and "mascot" of the series and is a playable character. *'The [[EarthBound (universe)|''EarthBound universe]]: Also referred to by its japanese title, the MOTHER series. A postmodern, satirical, and psychedelic take on role-playing conceived by Shigesato Itoi, with three games in the series. Ness, the protagonist of EarthBound (MOTHER 2) is a playable character. *'The [[Game and Watch (universe)|''Game & Watch universe]]: The Smash games' representation of one of Nintendo's earliest digital products, which is a series of LCD handheld consoles named "Game & Watch". A previously unnamed black-and-white character in several of these games is featured as a playable character under the name: Mr. Game & Watch. *'The [[Kid Icarus (universe)|''Kid Icarus universe]]: An old classic NES game released alongside the original Metroid by the same designer Gunpei Yokoi. It is the story of a young angel knight named Pit as he battles to save the goddess Palutena from the forces of the evil Medusa. Pit appears with a major graphical redesign as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Flash 2. *'The [[Metal Gear (universe)|''Metal Gear universe]]: A third-party franchise. A series of stealth and espionage shooting games set on a fictional take of real-world Earth in somewhat apocalyptic time periods in the future where nuclear deterrence and various moral issues are dealt with as social commentary by the games themselves. The series' main star, Solid Snake, is a playable character. *'The [[Sonic (universe)|''Sonic universe]]: A third party franchise, one of SEGA's primary franchises, and a longtime rival franchise to Nintendo's Mario in the years before SEGA became a software developer for Nintendo and other companies. This world with anthropomorphic characters is the setting of many games covering multiple genres. Its eponymous mascot, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna are playable characters and are highly anticipated. *'The [[Mega Man (universe)| ''Mega Man universe]]: A thrid party franchise, one of Capcom's primary franchises, this series tell the story of Rock, a robot created as a lab assistant by the scientist Dr. Thomas Light; following treachery by Dr. Wily, Rock was converted into a fighting robot to defend the world from Wily's violent robotic threats. Thus he becomes Mega Man (Rockman in the Japanese original). Mega Man of the classic series and Zero of the X and Zero series are playable characters. *'The [[Tales (universe)|''Tales universe]]: A third party franchise, is series of console role-playing games published by Namco. This series is not visualized on a certain world, being that most tales game do not have the same characters, and setting. The game that is primarily featured in Super Smash Flash 2 is Tales of Symphonia which takes place in the fictional world of Sylvarant, a land that is dying due to a steady loss of mana, the energy source that is needed both for magic and to support life itself. The main protagonist Lloyd and his mercenary father Kratos, are both playable characters. *'The [[Final Fantasy (universe|''Final Fantasy universe]]: A third party franchise, the most best-selling franquise published and developed by Square Enix, most of the installments are independent stories; however, they feature common elements that define the franchise. Such elements include recurring creatures, character names, airships and character classes. The protagonist of Final Fantasy VII and other spin-offs Cloud is the only playable character. This universe also has it's own sub-universe: the Kingdom Hearts universe. *'The [[Kingdom Hearts (universe)|''Kingdom Hearts universe]]: A third party franchise, the only sub-universe of Final Fantasy, is an Action-RPG crossover of various Disney settings, based in a universe made specifically for the series, and characters from Final Fantasy. The series' main character Sora, Riku and his alter-ego Dark Riku are playable characters. *'The [[Chrono (universe)|''Chrono universe]]: A third party franchise, one more series of role-playing games published and developed by Square Enix. This visualized the time travelling game Chrono Tigger, that takes place on a fictional alternate timeline of earth as the characters frequently travel through time to obtain allies, gather equipment, or learn information for their quest. The main protagonist Crono is a playable character. *'The [[Bleach (universe)|''Bleach universe]]: A manga and anime franchise, it follows the adventures of Ichigo Kurosaki after he accidentally obtains the power of a shinigami from Rukia Kuchiki. Gaining these abilities forces him to take on the duties of defending humans from evil spirits and guiding departed souls to the afterlife. Ichigo and shingami of the lieutenant of the 6th Division, Renji Abarai are playable characters. *'The [[Dragon Ball (universe)|''Dragon Ball universe]]: A manga and anime franchise, one of the most succesfull franchises created by the acclaimed Akira Toriyama, about mystical objects called the Dragon Balls. This series are visualized in the Dragon Ball Z series. The main protagonist is Son Goku, a Saiyan who utilizes skills and abillities of the martial arts, he uses his powers for the benefit of humans. He and the proud prince of the Saiyans Vegeta are playable in Super Smash Flash 2. *'The [[Naruto (universe)|''Naruto universe]]: A manga and anime franchise, the plot tells the story of Naruto Uzumaki, an adolescent ninja who constantly searches for recognition and aspires to become a Hokage, the ninja in his village that is acknowledged as the leader and the strongest of all. Naruto along with his friend and rival Sasuke are playable characters. Both characters appear in their Shippuden costumes. *'The [[McLeodGaming (universe)|''McLeodGaming universe]]: The universe of the custom characters, McLeodGaming is website dedicated to flash games, cartoons, and music for entertainment and pleasure. Famous for showcasing the Super Smash Flash series. The custom characters Azrael the angel of death, Blade and Blue, the swordman hedgehogs and the "insane" Spikeman are playable characters. *'The [[InuYasha (universe)|''InuYasha universe]]: A manga and anime franchise, the series follows InuYasha, a half-demon; Kagome, a time-traveling high school student; Miroku, a lecherous monk; Shippo, a fox demon; Sango, a demon slayer; and her nekomata Kirara during the Sengoku period as they seek to find all the fragments of the Jewel of Four Souls and to keep them out of the hands of evildoers, especially Naraku. Even though the series consists of various characters, only InuYasha makes his stance in Super Smash Flash. *''The Incredibles'' universe': A third party franchise, based on the 2004 computer-animated feature film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures with the same name, centering on a family of superheroes. Only Mr. Incredible is playable in ''Super Smash Flash. Category:Universes Category:McLeodGaming